Shadows of Azarath
by Nekura Ookami
Summary: A new arrival to Earth shakes things up in Jump City will the Titans or Earth ever be the same again.. BB/Rae, Rob/Star other pairings First Fanfic please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor any DC Character nor anycharcter in any comic, TV show or Movie only this story and Original Characters are mine

Timeframe: sometime after the events of Trouble in Tokyo

This is my first fanfic so be gentle :p

Rated M for violence and just to be Safe

Note on characters and there manners of speech I will attempt to keep them as true to the Original show as possible however I will be using more modern slang and such so don't get the torches and pitchforks after me if they sound more like Teen Titans Go!

* * *

It was just another lazy night in the Tower crime had been low for months. Robin had decided that the JCPD needed to handle petty crime on they're own. The Titans for more

major crimes such as Super-villain, monster, and meta-human attacks. Robin was training or doing research something all the other Titans new is after breakfast he said he

had stuff to do and disappeared. Starfire was studying English grammar (something Robin had finally told her she REALY needed to do after they got found out well trying to

go shopping undercover. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing videogames (huge surprise) and Raven was reading a book (another huge surprise).

"Ah c'mon dude your cheating" Beastboy whined.. "I am not grass stain I'm just better than you." Cyborg replied. "You are dude, your using your Cyber enhancements to

calculate probabilities and junk" Beastboy countered. Raven raised an eyebrow and Cyborg just turned and stared at Beastboy "what? Anyway I'm tired of playing I'm guna

go train." With that Beastboy set the controller down and walked out of the room Cyborg was still staring at the now empty spot. Raven simply said "hmmph" and continued

reading. Finally Cyborg said "whats with him? "He's Beastboy" Raven said without even looking up from her book. "Yea, well that was weird even for him I've never used my

enhancements to give myself an edge well playing a game. I cant believe he'd even accuse me of that." Cyborg said as he walked out of the room. Raven sighed and said to

an empty room looks like I have to go talk to Beastboy" As she made to start her search she suddenly fell to her knees and clutched her head. Starfire floated into the room

at first not seeing Raven but ahs she made for the Kitchen she heard Raven moan and then saw her on the floor "Friend Raven what is the wrong" (the grammar lessons are

really working huh?) Ravens only reply was more moaning Starfire grabbed her communicator and shouted into it "Raven is having the ache of the head hurry" Robin burst

into the room shouting "Whats wrong.. RAVEN" He knelt down next to her and put his hands gently on her shoulders and in a much lower volume asked "Raven are you ok"

Cyborg and Beastboy charged into the room from opposite doors Beastboy shouted "Ahhh RAVEN!" Cyborg simply said Get her to the infirmary but as he said that something

caught his eye out of the window he turned and everybody except raven looked out the window in time to see a huge flash of Red and a streak fall to the city "what the heck

was that Beastboy" said Cyborg said "was it just me or did that flash look like a huge red Dragon" Then the alarms went off Robin stood up and said" Cyborg get Raven to the

infirmary Me, Beastboy, and Starfire will check that flash out TITANS GO!"

A crowd of people has surrounded a steaming crater that was once a playground for the children of the nearby apartment complex. A figure could be seen through the wisps

of smoke and steam but it hadn't moved that the people could see. The Police were trying to get the crowd to move back after all how many times has something like this

happened in the city and it was never anything good. Finally the Titans arrived minus 2 members Robin stared into the crater but couldn't make anything out but a shadowy

figure he turned to Beastboy who by nature of his biology had keener eye site "what can you make out Beastboy" "not much dude hang on" Beastboy replied before morphing

into a Sidewinder after a few moments he turned back to his humanoid form "whatever it is its human in shape cant make out anything more than that. Robin sighed and said

"ok then" he turned back to the Crater and shouted Whoever is in the crater do you need help we mean you no harm!" after a few seconds the shape did seem to stir a bit

then finally moved towards the Titans. When the figure reached the walls of the crater the debris and loose soil made climbing out impossible so it levitated out when it

cleared the steam and smoke the crowd gasped the figure was Human or at least Human in appearance it was dressed in deep red armour suit with a black cape that had

some sort of symbol on it that was a Deep Red color it nearly blended into the black the cape seemed to be serrated at the bottom. The face was obscured by a black hood

there was a pendant around the figures neck that held a dark red jewel there was a black belt at the figures waste that was tied on the right side the legs seemed to be

armoured like the chest-piece again a deep red color finally the feet were protected by black boots. The figure floated down to land in front of Robin without so much as a click

from the boots. "Where am I the figure spoke" " you are in Jump City on Earth I am Robin leader of the Titans. (The team voted unanimously a few months earlier to drop the

Teen part) This is Beastboy and she is Starfire" Robin gestured to the two before continuing "are you ok you seem to have landed rather umm Hard." The figure looked

around then turned to look at the crater "d...did I hurt anyone.. I do not know how I came to be here I.." he stopped then turned back to Robin "Robin waited for him to

continue but realized he wasn't going to and said" I dont know ill have to ask but it dont think so you landed in a playground but at this time of night I doubt anybody was

using it. Do you know who you are or were you came from?" The figure tilted his head down a bit in thought and said "My name is Nekura Doragon and I come from Azarath"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Tell me he didn't just say that..

Disclaimer: I still don't own any character from the DC universe. I only own my Original characters and this story

A/N: I didn't intend to update this quickly but I also didn't intend the first chapter to be so short.

As for Nekura Doragon's outfit if you don't think your picturing it correctly drop me a note and ill see about expanding its description I wanted to give him a Latin name but seems there is a Marvel character whose name is to close to what I wanted .

* * *

"Beastboys mouth dropped open Starfire blinked in confusion for a few moments giving Robin enough time to exclaim "Your From WHERE!?" I'm from a place called Azarath

though I do not remember anything about it.. I don't seem to remember anything other than that and my name and how to use my abilities" Nekura replied Starfire turned to

Robin and said "Perhaps he is the sibling of Raven?" (her grammar is better when she is calm and can think about what she is saying) Robin looked at her then Nekura then

back at Starfire "I don't know but I cant be a coincidence that Raven collapsed just as he arrived here" he said. Beastboy looked at Nekura then at Robin and said "well he

definitely has the dark and creepy vibe to him I dont know if hes a Sith or a Saiya-jin or a Sith Saiya-jin" Robin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Beastboy your not

helping.." he said then turned to Nekura " anyway if you come back to the Tower we can check you for injuries and see if we can help you regain your memory" what he dint

say but was thinking was he wanted to see if there was truly a connection between this stranger and Raven maybe raven knew him hopefully this stranger wasn't an enemy.

Nekura looked at all of them in turn still puzzled about what some of them said he somehow knew there language but didn't understand some of what they said. However he

sensed no hostility or ill intent from them he settled on Robin and said "very well." Robin turned and started to walk away, he stopped and explained what was going on to

the Police Captain. Who didn't look all that pleased, but sense it appeared the damage was accidental and the Titans seemed to have things under control he accepted it.

"Our vehicle is over here if you'll follow me" Robin said to Nekura. Before Robin even finished the sentence Beastboy morphed into a peregrine falcon and bolted in the direction for the Tower.

Raven was in the Infirmary hooked up to various machines some scanning her brainwaves others reading pulse, oxygen levels and blood pressure. She had regained her

senses before the rest of the team had even reached the mainland and had been watching the news channel while cyborg checked her over she had nearly fainted when

Nekura said he was from Azarath. Cyborg glanced at the news feed seeing the Titans minus Beastboy and Nekura getting in the T-Car to return to the tower he had smirked

when he saw Beastboy morph and head back to the Tower as the fastest avian he knew of.

He looked at raven and started ask for the 4th time "Raven are you sure..." "I do not recognize him or his name ok..." She cut him off her annoyance somewhat breaking her

usual monotone "Well I guess we will find out his deal soon enough, anyway brace yourself for Beastboy he should be here any second." On queue Beast boy burst into the

room. "RAE! are you ok please be ok.." "I'm fine Beastboy not that your pleading would make any difference if I wasn't" She said in her monotone though she did find his

obvious sincerity in caring touching. Cyborg just smirked again "when are those two guna wake up and realize they LIKE each other." He said to himself though he frowned

when he though about Nekura If he was from Azarath him and Raven would probably have a great deal in common he thought back to Malchior. His thoughts were

interrupted by Beastboy " he had noticed the Tv was on the news so he said " so you guys know everything already huh?" Raven said " yes and before you ask no I don't

recognize him or his name and, Azarath was destroyed by Trigon. However that doesn't mean much when portals can also be temporal or he could be from New Azarath".

Cyborg looked up form the readouts he was reading well also listening to Raven and Beastboy and said " Well I don't see anything really wrong so I don't know why you got a splitting headache and collapsed. Raven looked at him and said "It most likely had to do with the arrival of Nekura you said his arrival was preceded by a flash of red that

looked like a giant red dragon?" Cyborg nodded and said yea but that was after Starfire had already found you on the floor in pain" "Raven furrowed her eye brows a little

then said . "Well his arrival through a portal could have been before that flash if he is a demon or part demon then he could have lost his powers temporally and having

noticed he was high in the sky he attempted to use his powers to stop falling, and that flash was his powers failing and throwing him out of the sky. He probably regained his

powers just before he hit the ground otherwise he'd be dead... His name is Nekura Doragon isnt that Japanese? Beast Boys eyebrows raised, Cyborg just raised his arm and

started taping on the inbuilt keypad "yes Nekura means Dark-Natured and Doragon is Dragon..." he said frowning Beastboy whined that doesn't sound very good sounds

Demon to me.." Raven sighed "No Beastboy if I recall Akuma means Demon in Japanese and if you think about it I could be called Dark-Natured myself.. Cyborg tapped on his

keypad again and said "yes Akuma means Demon so hes Japanese?" "well if hes part demon its possible hes half Japanese or he was raised by a Japanese parent or guardian

or not knowing his name he was giving that name by some one in Azarath for whatever reason." Raven looked up and towards the door "there here."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: nope still don't own Teen Titans... bloody lawyers wonder how much they get paid to troll these sites and harass people that forget the disclaimer..

I'm a bit disheartened that i haven't gotten a single review. Yes I did ask ya'll to be gentle, but seriously is it that bad that the only way you can be nice is to not say anything? I wont take helpful criticism negatively. I need to know what may be wrong with my story am I moving events to quickly, is it to OOC? help me out here.

Chapter 3: In Darkness We Trust

The doors slid open and Robin walked into the infirmary followed by Nekura then Starfire Robin looked at Beastboy then Cyborg who smirked and Robin

nodded knowingly Starfire bolted to Raven and after pausing for a moment said " are you.. Ok Raven" Raven slightly smiled at Starfires difficulty talking

'normally'. "Yes Starfire I'm ok if Cyborg would disconnect me I can leave my 'spell' was caused by his arrival it seems. She said looking at Nekura

All heads and eyes turned to Nekura who blinked in confusion. He could sense some fear from them as well as curiosity but no ill intent he wondered why he

sensed fear perhaps it was was for the health of the one they called Raven he looked at her then saw the gem in her forehead his eyes widened at that

Robin upon seeing Nekuras reaction to Raven immediately asked " Do you recognize her, whats your connection to her? He was about to launch into full

interrogation mode before Raven stopped him. "ROBIN! let him speak detective mode is not helping this situation" Robin sighed and backed off Nekura

looked at everybody but focused on Raven no I do not know her as for my connection to her that I also do not know but" he trailed off as he reached up and

pushed his back His features were young rugged classic handsome you might say he had dark black hair with red highlights hung just below his ears his

eyes were a Dark red but what everybody was staring at were the small deep red gems in his forehead that formed the shape of well going by his name a

Dragons paw 3 claws up with a back claw down. Raven finally spoke "You say your from Azarath?" "Nekura nodded " Yes but thats all I know I know I'm from

there but I can recall nothing of the place or its people. I don't know why I am here or how I got here I am sorry if my arrival has caused injury. Raven

looked at Cyborg "can you unhook me please I can do nothing laying here" Cyborg jumped then hurriedly unhooked her from the machines "umm Sorry

Raven little distracted" when Raven was unhooked she walked up to Nekura who was a bit taller then her he was roughly 5,9 -5,10 "I'm going to do two

things with your permission one attempt to determine your origins and second see why you have amnesia" Nekura seemed a bit nervous but again he

sensed no ill intent he did sense that these people did wish to help him so he nodded raven reached up and placed her hand on the side of his face somewhat

like a vulcan mind meld she blushed a little at the contact. Beastboy just grimaced and made fists he actually let out a low growl Cyborg leaned over and

whispered "afraid of a little competition loverboy" Beastboy blushed and stammered not able to get out a coherent word Cyborg just smirked and focused on

Ravens mind meld again after a few moment but was an eternity to Beastboy. Raven broke the contact, Beastboy needing to break the tension he caused

himself said "so whats up with Mr Sith here?" Starfire also spoke saying "Yes please tell us about the Dragon that is Dark-Natured (ya'll forgot Star could

speak and understand Japanese didn't you :p) Robin looked at Starfire with confusion. Then just before he was about to say something realized Nekuras

name and said nothing and returned his gaze to Nekura and Raven. Raven backed away from Nekura a bit and said" well he is at least half-demon and half-

Human I cant tell anymore than that his Memories were erased by magic powerful magic I doubt even the caster could return them" She looked at Nekura

"I'm sorry" He bowed his head it is ok you tried may I ask something You all seem to know Azarath do you know were it is and how I may return to it?"

Raven bowed he head and put her hood up and retreated even further from Nekura Raven trying her best to maintain her normal monotone but some

sadness invaded it nonetheless said "It was destroyed years ago by my Father the Demon Trigon. Whatever portal brought you here must have been a

temporal portal. Or you were sent here from someplace else with only the knowledge you had at sometime in the past been in Azarath. I do not recall having

ever see you there and Azarth was a pacifist society and you are wearing armour like your a warrior." Nekura again nodded Raven could sense his

disappointment and his sadness conversely Nekura could sense Ravens shame that her father was a evil demon and the sadness that he had destroyed

Azarath. "could you tell me about Azarath?" Raven looked up with sadness in her eyes "Yes but please not now I need to rest" She quickly left Cybog said

you should probably rest to but before you do I'd like to run a few tests to make sure you are not injured Robin piped up "good idea Cyborg ill go set up a

room for him" Cyborg nodded in understanding, the guest rooms in the tower were already fully furnished the only setting up would be for some security

features that would monitor the 'guest' when he left the room and trigger an arm if he tried anything malicious. Beastboy realizing there was probably

nothing interesting going on anymore yawned and said" k I'm hitting the sack myself g'night Cyborg g'night Mr sith "Nekura had a puzzled look on his face

"why does the green one keep calling me Sith?" Cyborg chuckled "Your clothes they look like some of the armour a group called the Sith from movies and

video games wear your eyes also kinda help the image to". Cyborg held up a needle "k I'm guna need a sample or your blood to check for infections and

stuff. Then ill need you to lay on the bed Raven was on to scan you for internal injuries" Nekura nodded and said very well as you do what you need to

please tell me are Demons Bad? I sense negative emotions when the word is said." Cyborg hid surprise he thought to himself are all demons or half-demons

empaths.. "We'll most demons tend to be evil. However Half-demons like Raven can be very good. they just need to be removed from the influence of the

Demon that spawned them, and get past all the bad stuff they had been exposed to and forced to do. Raven can explain this stuff better than me I really

dont know that much about it." "Nekura pondered what he said then said "I understand tell me, Robin said you are the Titans. What are the Titans what do you do."

Ok still not as long as id like but ill get there. Anyway there will be some real action soon might even get to see Nekura get in on it hes half demon so I'm sure he has some cool powers and There will be some romance stuff soon as well I've already hinted at a bit of it. Will Raven be smitten with Nekura how Will BB take it? Will BB win his maiden fairs heart. Stay tuned... Please PLEASE review I cant make it better if I dont know what im doing wrong


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope dont own Teen Titans maybe if I won the Powerball and Mega millions or went to the future and got sports results then came back and made some bets :P

A/N ya'll may have noticed references to Star Wars and Dragon Ball Z sense I'm a rabid DBZ fan and I play SWTOR I will probably keep referencing them via Beastboy being a fan of manga and anime and a player of SWTOR Nekuras character development is a bit problematic for me as I dont want to Rush it but I also dont want to bog the story down spending most of the chapter length developing him so please forgive me if hes to rushed the guy is very intelligent and a quick study so he will pick up culture and such far quicker than our pretty lil' Tamaran not that shes stupid or anything I think shes actually very smart about a lot of things.

* * *

Chapter 4: Six?

Voice in the darkness 1 "what happened where is he?" Voice 2 "The spell did not work as intended he is

not where we meant him to be and we cannot locate him" Voice 1 "check anyway he may be there but

the locator may not be working but FIND him or there will be severe consequences" Voice 2 "yes Lord

however I must remind you if he is not were we meant him to be finding him could well take forever

there are literally infinite universes and dimensions." Voice 1 "Use whatever resources you need to find

him but find him you will or you will find yourself in a dimension most unpleasant and I mean MOST unpleasant."

~TT~

After Cyborg told Nekura the story of the Titans Cyborg strongly suggested Nekura get some sleep

Cyborg set the Computer to analyze the readings and such Cyborg took of Nekura then went to rest

himself. After he left on the side of the room with all the computers one of the monitors the left side of

the screen displayed a DNA chain under it the word Raven on the right side another strand with the

words Nekura Doragon. At the bottom of the screen words numbers and symbols flew across the

screen so fast no normal being could read them after a few moments they stopped and the words.

No Familial or lineage match detected flashed on the screen.

~TT~

In Ravens room the Sorceress was

chanting her usual mantra "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Though she attained no centeredness her mantra

gave her no solace her mind was filled with to many questions and feelings could he be a sibling from

her fathers side another spawn of Trigon? If so what did that mean for her or him for that matter. If he wasn't than what demon was the the spawn of.

Why were his memories erased? Why was he so good looking? Wait what? damn her emoticons after "dont make me come in there she thought at her selves"

She shook her head and opened one eye long enough to look at the clock and sighed. If she was to get

any sleep at all she needed to clear her head slow it down a few thousand rpms. "Azarath Metrion

Zinthos" "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Slowly her peace was finding her.

~TT~

"But Robin would not treating him as a threat not make him one?" Starfire argued "If he is one the

level he will understand our caution. He's part demon Starfire, he could be as powerfull as Raven and

you know what she can do when she looses control. What if he doesn't have full control he already has

amnesia." Robin countered "Yes that is true I understand Robin but I do not like it" Starfire replied

"neither do I Starfire neither do I. We should get some sleep tomorrow he glanced at the clock, Damn

later today is going to be a long day I think."Robin said. "I agree Robin" The Tamaran replied as she

embraced him and initiated a deep kiss with him. She left his room and went to her own.

~TT~

Beastboy was not in his room he had paced around his room for a few moments before he spaced out

only to find himself in the gym beating a poor defenseless punching bag "Grrr why why why first

Fishboy now we get a Mr Sith good looking Half Demon guy" He turns into a Direwolf and rips and

tears the poor bag to shreds he turns back and looks at the remains "I'm done playing nice, you wont

get her without a fight Mr. Sith Winter is coming, valar morghulis" He leaves the room and wanders

back to his room he takes his uniform off and throws it in the trash he goes to his closet and looks

inside throwing more uniforms all the same out "She likes Dark and Sithy huh fine it was time to grow

up anyway" He then goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower.

~TT~

Nekura was siting on the floor in a lotus position chanting "Pacem vero mendacium" he did not

remember what it meant only that it helped him center himself and calm his mind. He had learned

much today but he knew he had forgot far more he liked these people and vowed to himself he would

help them and the people of this world but he also vowed to himself that whoever did this to him they

would pay dearly. Raven said his memories were erased by powerful magic, and he was sent here

through a portal of some sort. So there were reasons for these things and he felt deeply that those

reasons were malevolent he would not let that malevolence hurt him again. Or hurt his new... friends?

Yes he did not know them well only for a few hours now but, yes his friends. He chanted his mantra

again "Pacem vero mendacium" "Pacem vero mendacium" "Pacem vero mendacium" He levitated

from the ground still in a lotus position his aura flaming a Deep Red so deep it was nearly black.

~TT~

Robin didn't go to bed after he waited a few minutes to be sure Starfire went to her room he crept down

to a workshop he had set up for himself to work on things he didn't need or want help with. He keyed in

an access code a small door slid open he pulled off a glove and put his hand into it. After a moment the

main door slid open he glanced around and quickly entered the door slid shut behind him in less than a

second. He walked to the center of the room and paused after few moments a computer voice said "no

other lifeforms detected" Robin knew Beastboy could turn into microbes but he couldn't have the

computer scan for those or it would detect millions of lifeforms. So he'd just have chance it he walked

to the left wall and touched it a panel appeared and slid open to revealed a computer station the screen

lit up and displayed a outline of a uniform the word Finished appeared Robin grinned and said "finally"

he walked to the wall to his right and touched the wall a panel slid open to revealed a large case he took

it and walked back to the wall with the computer he touched a button on the console and the panel next

to the computer opened Robin looked at his new uniform and said "awesome" he put the uniform in

the case closed it up and pushed a button on the computer console and the screen went off and the

panels all closed as he walked out his said "computer hibernation mode" the only reply was "acknowledged"

* * *

A/N another shorter than intended but I think things are set up enough now that I can get the longer chapters going. So whats up with BB? Robin has a new uniform what could that mean? Mysterious voices in darkness whats up with that? Nekura chanting in Latin? at least one of Ravens selves things Nekura is good looking oh noes poor BB...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N a few things. First no more disclaimers if the lawyers didn't see it on the first few chapters then they shouldn't be lawyers. Second I apologize for the different formats each chapter I'm trying to find one that's both readable and looks good. Third. reason for the long delay is trying to decide on costume looks, and story content. I have a general direction I'm going, but this is largely wrote on the fly. When I have the time and mood to write. Fourth I have a poll up please vote.

Chapter 5. Of Sith and Titans

The morning found Starfire the first one awake and in the kitchen as she she flitted about humming to herself and pulling ingredients off shelves and out from the fridge. Raven was the next to arrive sniffing a bit she looked at Starfire with some trepidation. As Starfire was not the greatest cook she still had much to learn about earth food, and learn that mustard was not an ingredient of everything. Not to mention she was always trying to make Tamaranian dishes. "Good morning Starfire. wheres Robin? He's usually the first up, but I don't smell any coffee." Starfire beamed at Raven and said cheerfully "Robin is still in his room when I inquired as to why he was not engaging in his usual morning rituals. He only said that he would be out soon." Ravens brows went up a tad "hmm hes up to something then" Starfire stopped for a second and said "hmm yes past incidents do suggest his current behavior is that of being up to something." Raven just smiled she knew Starfire was far smarter than she acted.

~TT~

Cyborg awoke refreshed being mostly machine meant less of him needing sleep. First he went to the infirmary to check the results of the tests he did on Nekura. He walked to the infirmary sniffing as he walked down the hall to see who was up (by the smells of food and morning beverage). "Hmm no tofu junk so no BB no surprise there no coffee meaning no Robin that's strange AHH! That means Starfire will be cooking awww man. He said to himself in dismay" he entered the infirmary and looked at the readouts and displays. "Lets see here well hes not related to Raven BB aint guna like that. He's half human with mostly European and Asian ancestry everything else looks Ok for a half human half demon not that I have a lot of references..." He left the infirmary and made his way to the common room and kitchen. He spots Starfire in the kitchen preparing breakfast and cringes inwardly hes sees Raven sitting on a stool at the 'Bar' "Morning girls, no Robin yet? "Good morning and no Robin has not emerged from his room yet" Starfire said cheerily. "Morning Cyborg" Raven said as she got up from the stool and got her tea kettle ready to make tea.

~TT~

Beastboy awoke groggily he wanted to sleep another ten or twelve hours, but his stomach demanded food. Plus with Mr Sith around he didn't want to miss anything he put on his street clothes consisting of Bluejeans and a black t-shirt he didn't bother with shoes. He walked out into the hall and immediately started sniffing. "No coffee what gives Robins always up by now hmm hes up to something.. Ravens up and oh no Starfires cooking I better hurry up before she blows up the microwave" He quickened his pace entering the common room he saw Cyborg carefully watching Starfire cook giving her tips on amounts of ingredients but mainly making sure she didn't try to add anything like mustard to the food. He saw Raven at the bar waiting for her tea kettle to get hot enough. He walked past her and said "morning mama" As he entered the kitchen Raven said" My name is Raven not mama" "k Rae" he replied getting some tofu waffles out of the freezer and putting 2 in the toaster. "morning Starfire cyborg going Ramsey on ya?" "Good Morning Beastboy and I do not know what you mean going Ramsey" Beast boy chuckled and on que Cyborg said "I am not going Chef Ramsey, I'm helping" "Sure Cy sure, anyway I wana talk to you." he walked away a few steps to be out of earshot of the girls "Anyway man I'm sorry about my blow up over the game I don't know whats gotten into me. Now I need your help on something" Its ok Grass Stain, and I know whats gotten into you" "Beastboy cocked his head "you do?" "Yea shes sitting at the 'bar" "Beastboy blushed a little and stammered "Yea ehehe whatever Cy anyway here's what I need your help on" he handed Cyborg a Flash drive. Cyborg took it and smirking said "I'll look at it after breakfast and the morning briefing if Traffic light ever gets out here to do it. "Ok Cy thanks" Beastboy headed back over to the toaster as the Waffles had popped up. Mr. Sith isn't up yet? Should somebody wake him for breakfast or what? Beastboy said well putting Syrup on his waffles "I'll get him Cyborg said then whispered "make sure Star doesn't put mustard on anything but her own serving"

~TT~

Cyborg knocked on the door to Nekuras room he waited a few moments then knocked again after another few moments the door slid open and a groggy Nekura said "yes?" "Sorry if I woke you but breakfast is almost ready wanted to ask if you wanted any." "Ah of course, yes breakfast would be nice as I do not recall when I last ate" give me a few minutes to clean up" Cyborg noticed he was in a guest robe and how much in disarray his hair was "Hey man that's ok when your ready just follow the smell to the kitchen." "Thank you I will be there soon" Nekura replied the door sliding shut again. Cyborg went back to the kitchen saying "He'll be here in a few minutes" Beastboy grinned well messing around on a control pad. "What are you up to grass stain" Cyborg said looking distrustfully at Beastboy. Beastboy put on a hurt expression and whined what do you always think I'm up to something." Because you ARE always up to something Raven said Beastboys ear twitched as he heard Nekuras foot steps approaching he pressed a button on the pad and as Nekura came out of the hall the Stereo system played Imperial March. Nekura walked a few more steps than paused wondering what was going on. Beastboy started laughing Cyborg glared at Beastboy for all of 3 seconds before he cracked up Raven smirked and chuckled a tiny beat before going stoic again Beastboy caught it though and beamed. Starfire gave everybody a puzzled look and said I do not understand what is funny about this musical composition and Mr Doragons arrival for breakfast.

~TT~

The boys were still laughing so Raven was forced to answer Starfires question "That music is whats plays when Darth Vader or The Emperor are in certain scenes in the Star Wars movies. They are Sith and Beastboy calls Nekura Mr. Sith" "I see but I do not fully understand yet Starfire said pouting. "I wish to fully understand this myself it appears I am going to have to see these Movies and games" Nekura said finally completing his arrival to the kitchen. Once breakfast was ready they ate quietly Robin still had not arrived, so once they were done they gathered in the common room on the couch.

Well sense Glorious leader is still hiding in his room lets show Nekura what all the fuss is about. This might actually be interesting sense Nekura has never seen any moves pictures games or anything Star Wars his opinion will be total un-biased" Cyborg said well calling Episode 1 up from the Digital library. About halfway through the opening crawl the doors from Robins hallway swished open Beastboy tilted his head back to look at Robin upside down he smirked and said "morning Darth Nightwing" Robin/Nightwing face-palmed Everybody got up from the couch and gathered around looking at the new outfit it was midnight blue chest armour with a Sapphire blue avian symbol on the chest serrated gauntlets Midnight blue armoured leggings and boots the utility belt was matte black the mask was midnight blue with sapphire highlights and was more avian in shape the eyes were white on his back where a pair of high tech electrified escrima sticks that could link together to make a staff.

~TT~

Cyborg was the first to speak simply saying "awesome" Beastboy said "Yea so this is what you've been working on in your secret room" Nightwing facepalmed again and Beastboy turned to Cyborg that flash drive I gave you we need to work on tha P" Starfire was looking at Nightwing from every angle even upside down finaly she said "Beastboy how do you know his name is Darth Nightwing?" everybody but Nekura fell down after they got back up Beastboy said um remember when you went into a possible future?" Starfire thought for a second oh yes robin had changed his name to Nightwing but what is the Darth? "Sith and Star Wars Star Sith and Starwars Beast boy said heading back to the couch. Starfire still looked puzzled Nightwing shook his head Raven finally said " I like it, now I'm not the only dark and creepy one. She placed her hand on the chest symbol and chanted a spell the armour glowed with a black aura momentarily then went to normal. "I gave your armour the same spells I use on my clothes to enhance its inherent durability so however durable it was before its 2 to three times more so now. Nightwing grinned finally he walked to stand behind the couch and said "So whats everybody up to". "We were going to watch the Star Wars so that we may understand why Beastboy is calling Mr. Doragon, Mr. Sith and apparently why he is calling you Darth" Starfire said. Nigthwing chuckled good plan I'll grab some breakfast and join you." When Nightwing returned to the couch with a plate of food and a Cup of Instant Coffee Cyborg hit play.

A/N I know I thought I had stuff set up before now its even more set up next chapter should have some fights


End file.
